


The daily shenanigans of The Losers Club

by Alexanderfan



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - No IT (King), Awful Parents, Baking, Birthday, F/M, Fluff, Fun, Gen, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-27 13:50:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12583288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexanderfan/pseuds/Alexanderfan
Summary: A collection of drabbles from the life of The Losers Club.„You are such an asshole Tozier! I am not letting you come in like this, go and find some other costume!” Whispered Eddie angrily, hoping that the others didn’t hear anything of their quarrel.„Come on Eds, this is the most original costume ever! Anyway, how am I supposed to find another costume right now?”





	1. This is Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfic, I hope you guys like it, comments are very welcome! :)

 

It was Halloween’s day and the Losers decided to throw a little get together before going trick-or-treating. They all gatherd at Stan’s house, since his parents were out of town. Almost every member was there alredy, except for Richie, who called to say he was going to be late, as usual. When the doorbell finally rang, Eddie offered he would let Richie in.

„What the actual hell…” Said Eddie gaping as he opened the door that revealed Richie. „Are you…are you supposed to be..”

„Yep, your mum, Eddie Spaghetti. Look at me, I’m sooo sexy!” Said Richie posing, wearing a bright pink sweat suit, complete with a strange wig. Eddie was so shocked at what he saw, he just stood there gaping, not even wanting to think about how Richie got these clothes. 

„You are such an asshole Tozier! I am not letting you come in like this, go and find some other costume!” Whispered Eddie angrily, hoping that the others didn’t hear anything of their quarrel.

„Come on Eds, this is the most original costume ever! Anyway, how am I supposed to find another costume right now?”

„Like I care! Go, put a trashcan over your head and you can be a real trashmouth, it’s original enough.” Muttered Eddie with some annoyance in his voice. He actually found Richies costume pretty hilarious, but it’s not like he’s going to tell Richie, his ego didn’t need any more boosting.

Richie grinned toothily with a glint in his eyes and suddenly ran away. Eddie knew this couldn’t mean anything good, he stared after the other boy for a while, then shrugged and closed the door. He went back to the others, who were looking up at him curiously.

„Where is Richie?” Asked Bev, trying to peak behind Eddie but unable to see the other boy.

„Oh, it wasn’t him, it was just some kid asking for candy. I had to tell him it was way too early for trick-or-treating.” Said Eddie nonchalantly. 

The others just looked questioningly at him, then at each other, then they just booked it as Eddie being a bit strange. 

„Where i-is R-R-Richie? He is going to m-miss o-out on this if he’s n-n-not hurrying.” Asked Bill after another half an hour of playing cards. All of them wanted to get going already, neither able to actually concentrate on the game, it was just something Stan offered to do until Richie arrived. 

Eddie stirred a bit, guilt starting to build in him. He might have said some mean things to Richie, but the other boy left smiling, and he is not one to be easily bothered by insults. Right? 

After another 15 minutes he was about to confess to the others, but the ringing of the doorbell stopped him. He jumped up, he wanted to open the door in case Richie came back wearing the same costume, but Stan was faster this time and was already at the door. He opened the door and stared at Richie for about two seconds. 

„No.” Said Stan resignedly and slammed the door in the other boy’s face. 

„Come on Stanley! Open the door!” Laughed Richie outside, banging on the door.

Everyone looked at Stan, wanting to know what is this crazy costume Richie came up with.  Eddie really hoped he is not dressed as his mother anymore. 

„He has pads glued all over his clothes. I mean, what even is he supposed to be?!” Said Stan with disbelief in his voice. 

„A ladies man Stanley! Something you will never be!” Shouted Richie from outside, sticking to the nearest window and watching them. „Are you guys coming already? ’Cause if you are not out in 5 seconds I’m leaving without you. 

Everyone groaned, not wanting Richie to be the first at any house, as they were sure they would be chased away immediately. They took their bags and went outside.

Bill took lead with Bev and Ben, Stan and Mike were talking just behind them, and Eddie walked with Richie.

„You know, your first costume was way more original.” Snickered Eddie. 

„I knew it! You actually liked it!” Shouted Richie.

„Stop screaming Trashmouth!” Said Eddie laughing while playfully pushing the other boy. „I’m just saying it was original. Better than this Pad-Man outfit.”

„Aww thank you Eddie-bear, this is the nicest thing I ever heard!” Said Richie cooing, then he was suddenly running to the front of their group. „Here comes Pad-Man, savior of ladies!” Shouted Richie making sure everyone in the street heard him.

The others just shook their heads, convinced this was the end of their trick-or-treating. Eddie just smiled to himself as he watched Richie. He wouldn’t have him any other way.


	2. A very happy birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie wants to surprise Eddie on his birthday with some cupcakes, but Richie and baking doesn't mix well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second story! Comments and possible prompts (I prefer to write Richie & Eddie) are very welcome! :)

It was Friday after school. Richie quickly departed from his friends, and rushed towards the grocery store. Tomorrow was going to be Eddie’s birthday, and he had planned to bake something for him. He asked Ben to write a recipe out for him in the library, he already spent half of his life in there, this was nothing, this way Richie didn’t have to set his feet in there. Ben decided to write out the recipe for a chocolate cupcake, it was his favorite, so he thought Richie would like it too.

So Richie ran to the store with the recipe safely in his pocket, and got everything he needed for the cupcake. He had been saving money for weeks just so he could get every ingredient. He couldn’t wait to see Eddie’s face when he gave him his gift.

The next day he was up early, too excited to sleep in just like he would usually do on a Saturday morning. He went to look for his parents. His dad already left god knows where, and her mom was already on her fifth beer, snoring quietly on the couch. So Richie went into the kitchen and put every ingredient on the counter. He read the recipe three times, just to make sure. He frowned a bit when he read he needed a special mould for the cupcakes, but he just shrugged, he bought some paper cupcake cups, they will have to do. He loved these paper cups, they were colorful and had „Happy Birthday” written all over them.

He took out a big bowl and stared again at the recipe. It said to add the ingredients one after the other, mixing them in the right order. Richie thought it would take such a long time to mix them like this, so he just put everything in the bowl. It all would be in there eventually, right? Right, he had some problem mixing them together, he almost gave up once, but he thought of Eddie and continued. He smiled victoriously once he got the right texture.

He put the batter into the cups and set them on a pan. He had the oven already going, he was so proud he could turn it on alone. He placed the cupcakes into the oven and just watched them for a few seconds. When he looked up he saw a small package containing the baking powder. Oh. It couldn’t be that bad, right? It was such a small amount, it wouldn’t make any difference anyway, so he just shrugged.

„You got this Tozier, it wasn’t that hard!” He praised himself and then turned around. The smile melted from his face as soon as he saw the disaster that was his kitchen once. He sighed and decided to clean up the mess while the cupcakes got ready. After a while he checked the oven, and what he saw made him drop the bowl that he was about to wash.

„What?! Guys, what the hell are you doing in there? Why…why are you all over the place?? Why did you pour out of those cute little cups???” He was holding his head, panicking a bit, but after a while realized that he had no controll over his cupcakes anymore. He sighed again for the hundredth time that day. He could still make it work somehow, after he got them out of the oven.

He continued cleaning up when he smelled something strange. He looked around the kitchen and saw the smoke in the oven.

„Shit!” He exclaimed loudly and ran to open the oven quickly, smoke hitting him in the face. He was in full panic mode now, he was cool with a lot of things, but burning down his family’s house was not one of them. He hurried to put some water in a bowl and poured it into the oven. When the smoke was finally gone, he saw the wet disaster that was inside. He broke down a bit, but after a while he cleaned up that mess too. He looked at the counter and saw the bar of chocolate that he wanted to decorate the cupcakes with. He put it into his backpack and left the house to meet Eddie.

The Losers decided to meet at the Barrens to celebrate Eddie’s birthday with a little picknick. When Richie arrived the shorter boy was already there, but he was alone yet.

„Hey Eds!” He shouted to the other boy.

„Don’t call me that! And hey.” Eddie smiled at him. Richie decided to give him his gift before the others arrived, he didn’t want to embarass himself in front of everyone.

„So I heard that you are the birthday boy, Eddie Spaghetti.” He smiled at the shorter boy and took the chocolate out of his backpack. He suddenly didn’t feel as confident when he held it out to Eddie. „This is for you. I know it’s not the best present…” He thought about not telling Eddie about the cupcakes, but his mouth was already talking. „I actually decided to bake you some cupcakes, but well, shit happens right? I messed it up and almost set our house on fire.....” His voice got thinner and he couldn’t look the other in the eye.

Eddie's eyes got bigger when he heard the part about almost burning the house down. „This is really nice Richie! And the thought is what counts, right?” He smiled at his friend, hating to see him like this, not his usual confident and cocky self.

„Buuut Eds…It was going to be perfect, I really wanted to make this right. I prepared for this for weeks, and I messed it up in just mere minutes..”

„I really appreciate it Richie. You thought about me while planning this and that is what matters to me. Um, by the way..is this chocolate with nuts?”

„Shit! I totally forgot you are allergic to them!” Richie was panicking again, but Eddie just smiled at him.

„My mom will eat it gladly, you should have already gotten her something after everything…” He smirked at Richie and the other boy finally laughed at that.

That was the exact moment when Stan decided to interrupt them, a plate of perfect cupcakes in his hand. „Hello guys. Eddie, I made this for you.” He handed them to Eddie who just started to laugh histerically.

Richie just groand. „Thank you Stanley. Also, you suck!” He exclaimed, but then smiled at Stan.

Stan just thought they were both going crazy.


End file.
